


Lemme move my bang so I can read that again

by manglekin



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: First Time, M/M, Massage, Medical, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Premature Ejaculation, Virginity, nerd, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manglekin/pseuds/manglekin
Summary: An old Gerald/Rodney rp from 39472662 years ago. God help us.





	Lemme move my bang so I can read that again

The [words] r me and Sam talking bc I didn't feel like going back and erasing it all. Also excuse any spelling mistakes I got secondhand embarrassment from trying to reread this so I'm not going to look for them. Thx, enjoy. 

The sounds of the keyboard were the only sound in the small bedroom sized office other than him and Rodney's breathing, though it honestly wasn't much. Sitting in a simple fold-up behind the ginger, Gerald was simply there to keep Rodney relaxed since he worried about him far too much with his breakdowns; His hands gently caressed n squeezed at Rodney's shoulders with practiced ease from his multiple patients having physical therapy and overexerting themselves. His own voice startled him slightly as he spoke, "Is it alright if I give you a bit of a massage Ronnie? It usually helps, though I'll stop if you don't want it." He kept his tone soft as he didn't know if the talking would even be welcome, hesitantly rubbing circles into the start of the left bicep. [Sorry this took forever my phone had an update] [I am glad ur phone boy is up 2 date] Rodney glanced back at him nonchalantly, raising an eyebrow and continuing what he was doing as he deadpanned back a "if you need something to occupy yourself with, a massage would be lovely." He then rolled his shoulders back, cracked his neck, and took a deep breath, mumbling something that sounded like a complaint about the time he had spent working. It was primarily managing Mello's budget which wasn't the most fun for him- took a few hours usually at the rate that man did surgeries and took patients. Just hearing how disinterested he sounded, Gerry decided that he'd be free to do whatever he needed to do. His fingers glided up to the freckled neck, loosening the bowtie Rodney had on so he could better get to the pressure points, pressing in firm, gently performed movements he had almost on autopilot considering it took little thought, med school had little hand in keeping his muscle memory sharp after all. Giving a peck to the back of Rodneys neck his palms slid ever so slightly to work on Rodney's shoulders and back, gradually moving whenever he needed to apply pressure to another area- Gerry sighed looking at the screen when glancing at it and only taking note to tell Mello how to make the organisation easier so the neurosurgeon didn't get an ulcer. [HCJZJS I LOVE Gerry. Just saying. I love the ... man ......] Rodney had checked the time, and it seemed it was too late for him to have to put up with this. So he paused his operations and gradually let them come to a close as he finished at an optimal point, and let out a long sigh and relaxed, leaning back into Gerry a bit. "I don't think he's ever listened to me when I tell him that he needs to do some of this himself. Then again, I've never seen him doing it- so I'd probably be right." He seemed to be muttering to himself, and then spoke in a bit of a louder, more clear voice, "But we all can't be as efficient and organized as I am." "that's right. I'll try to run him through the basics for you just to save that amazing brain of yours, okay?" Chuckling softly after finishing and smiling now because of Rodney's comment towards himself, it was almost cute sometimes when he would do that. As he thought about it, his hands had proceeded to gently lift one of the Neurosurgeons arms so he could begin on the bicep, warming the skin he came across with each precise movement downward. In silence Ger rested his head on one of Rodney's relaxed shoulders to reach the his small hands, softly humming and moving the fingers near unnoticeably to play the tune on an invisible piano- once there he slowly set the arm down and began the same process on the other side, fondly regarding how he should have done this sooner. He glanced over his shoulder, resting a hand on Gerald's thigh as he flashed a proud grin. "Yes, I know, I'm quite a genius," Rodney stated in almost a jokingly haughty fashion, glancing back at his laptop and turning it off, shutting it, and leaning back into Gerry's embrace, "I couldn't expect someone like him to understand how I function. He's just not as smart." He adjusted one shoulder and made a contented noise as he seemed to be enjoying himself as much as Gerry was. "I pity him. He wouldn't be where he is if it weren't for me." Gerald couldn't help but give another soft laugh at the confidence Rodney had, finishing up the hand now on his thigh he nodded before bemusedly responding. "I'm sure he wouldn't be, we all know how much higher you scored on your tests- it's amazing how you aren't higher up than he is already." The ego boosting wasn't exactly needed, but it was always good re-enforcement sometimes. Once finished with the arms, he moved down to Rodney's sides and back with a very careful watch to make sure nothing was ticklish considering the tensing could undo everything he had already done, going slower he placed another kiss on the scientist's freckled cheek. [MmmmmMMMMM I LOVE THOSE BOYS' !!!! FUCK!!!] "Gerald, you're absolutely right. My thoughts exactly." He obviously appreciated it, as his smirk didn't go away. It was rare to see him smile unless he was really feeling superior. "You're doing a good job, by the way," he looked back and gave him the same smile, "I think It wouldn't be bad if I got used to this treatment from you, hmm?" [God me too] Continuing to go down he slowly went up, then down once more on Ronnie's back, making sure not to rush with each press and glide of his fingers, stopping to start rubbing circles into Rodney's hips to speak. "I wouldn't mind since I can get all my work done fairly quick, though I'm sure Mello would start wanting me to do this for him. My hands would be so sore I don't think they'd move the next day- this can stay for special instances though." Keeping the good mood going was no challenge with where he got Rodney's mood up to, the rubbing on the hips ceasing only to start on the outer thighs through the soft, stretchy material of the obviously ironed and pressed work slacks, luckily wrinkles were already in them so no complaints could arise. He was about to respond before biting his lip and making another soft, contented noise in a slightly higher pitch as he seemed to melt back into Gerry's chest, as he rested his head there. "Yeah, -- don't stop that-- I know you like being around me, privately. So you only have to pay your time to the most worthy of it. Though- do share- where exactly did you learn how to do-- this?? So well? I mean, /I/ could, but- the question stands." "hm, I guess so," doing as Rodney asked he kept his hands moving in the spot that caused the cute noise to grace his ears, leaning his head slightly against Rodney's while his hands worked consistently. "I'm the nurse they normally call to help comfort patients, a lot of them that need physical therapy will overwork themselves so I'll do this for them." Kissing a temple through ginger hair he added with a small smile, "you're the only one that gets my hands though, for them I always have gloves." "Are you really? --It suits you, I shouldn't be surprised." He took a deep, calming breath and let it out slowly, retaining the same smile. "Only the best for me, eh? I wouldn't expect any less, especially from someone who's such an admirer. 'S that right?" Her reached up, slowly placing one of his palms against Gerry's cheek as he looked up at him. "I don't blame you for liking me this much." And he gave him the same cute grin, letting the hand drift down again, ghosting his fingers across his cheek before his arm fell back to his side. Rodney adjusted himself slightly and bit his lip; he hadn't ever felt this relaxed- and it felt better than any professional massage he'd payed for. Perhaps it was just because Gerald was lovely. Everything he did seemed to be just as equally lovely. He moved his hands from the spot on Rodneys outer thigh, finally moving inward with a slow movement to get Rodney's legs in a position he could work with, kneading the soft flesh through the slacks with a slight lean into the smallers hand that had warmed his cheek pleasantly. "Exactly, though I'm pretty sure admirer and boyfriend are pretty different, Smartie." Pride swelled in him at the fact he could help Rodney relaxed like this, the smile melted his heart and had a few stray butterflies dance on his stomach. Was it legal for this man to be this cute? Probably not, even if Rodney never truly showed anything to reciprocate Ger truly gave him the benefit of doubt. Especially now when it was more believable. "But if you're my boyfriend, doesn't that automatically say you think more highly of me than others?" He pondered, trailing off as he moved his right leg a bit so Gerry could work. It took a second, but he visibly shuddered, suddenly clutching Gerry's thigh again. "You're fantastic," he half-moaned, stretching and relaxing,-trying not to let the strange feeling of how /good/ he had felt the last few minutes- get to him too badly. He didn't want to embarrass himself or anything of the sort. Feeling the way Rodney reacted, he couldn't help but stay in the spot that produced the reaction considering how the shudder and moan coupled together. His fingers moved a tad slower to apply more pressure to the spot before responding softly into Rodney's ear with slight awe present, "I guess so", responding to both things that were said even if he didn't quite process that he was complimented completely through the concentration he had to make Rodney feel good enough to make more noises so Gerry had verbal confirmation he was doing a great job. He couldn't help it as his face began to turn slightly pinker, mouthing a curse word and biting his lip as he was suddenly exposed to a sort of heat, sort of friction. Nothing he'd ever really felt. And he tried to continue to stay quiet until he just couldn't take that same silence anymore. "-you're. You're really good at this." Rodney mumbled, now with his head rested on Gerry's collarbone, near shoulder, eyes closed as he focused on releasing as much tension on his overworked body as possible. "God, its just.." he trailed off for lack of better understanding or description. Moving his palms he began searching for new spots with more kneading, getting closer inward then moving away ever so meticulously with his fingers covering every spot they could as if he were conquering the entire expansion of Rodney's thighs to take as his own though he even blushed slightly at the idea if thinking like that. Looking down at Rodney, the expression caused some confidence along with another warm surge of affection laced with pride- he hummed softly to acknowledge the gingers words with none of his own to really return as he worked. [Sometimes I wonder.. like... with a dick that small can u even notice if it's hard through the pants or no. Anyways.] Rodney seemed so lost in whatever he was thinking of, his legs moved without penalty, tensing and squeezing together slightly. He needed to keep his composure, but he was very slowly feeling this failing. The foreign feeling of what seemed to be unbearable heat coursing through the nerves in his lower abdomen was not the most common occurrence in the world. In fact, he couldn't recall a time when it had happened until now, making pulling a logical idea on "why" nearly impossible. All he had was- it's a good massage. Gerry is very intricate and careful. Rodney slowly increased the tension on his hand that clung to Gerry's thigh, biting his lip and moaning softly under his breath. Gerald immediately noticed something was off once the thighs he had been working on tensed, trying to come together again only to meet his hands then the moan gave him a very sudden realization. He, Gerald Nickov, just got Rodney Kapernick AROUSED. Staying calm was a good skill to have at the moment- though he was still massaging his boyfriends thighs, why stop now? He figured Rodney would ask him to stop if he needed, so his hands moved closer to Rodney's crotch just to brush the possible spot of the erection that might have started, tugging and pressing against the skin so close to the freckled doctors crotch most likely would cause indirect stimulation so it could be good to test the waters there first. He bit down a little harder on his lip, releasing Gerry's thigh and grabbing his hand. Rodney's eyes opened slowly, half-lidded with confusion and slight skittishness as he guided the hand away from between his legs. He was going to advise his rather "handsy" boyfriend to keep them to himself, before he suddenly had some sort of a realization while staring down. As he was suddenly wide-eyed with a flushed, sickeningly pale complexion that rivaled his normal pale skin. He wanted to say something, move, get up, God- /leave/. But like the idiot he had always been, when faced with a situation he would end up humiliating himself in- he froze. Completely. The humiliation was not only felt by Rodney, Ger nervously held one of Rodney's hands before hugging him carefully with the courtesy to ignore the issue in Rodney's trousers before speaking. "I spaced out, I'm sorry gingersnap. Are you okay? Breathe. It's alright. You're okay." His voice was hesitant yet reassuring though he knew it wouldn't be enough to make up for what he did- they never have done anything sexual so this was the first time they even got remotely close so panic was almost a guarantee at some point. He looked almost sick, suddenly anxiety hit him and pooled in his stomach. Heavy. Cold. "Yeah, um. Sorry about that." He coughed and shifted slightly. He didn't want to just get up and leave, he had proper manners. And yes, he knew exactly how the human body worked, down the the exact science. But he had never found it easy to know how to handle situations of this topic. There was no class or resourceful study. There was just highschool, full or horny teenagers that made him loathe the thought of it before he would ever come close to the real thing. Rodney, like most other boys did when they began to mature, would get spontaneous erections every now and then. He dreaded the memory. But those were normal and natural, which is why he was never as scared-stock-still as he was now. This wasn't something that was supposed to happen. Not something he expected either. That made it different and different is bad. "hey. Ronnie it's okay, this happens a lot of people that get massages, it's completely normal. This has happened before." He could see the situation starting to drop quickly, squeezing Rodney's hand then his free hand began fixing Rodney's hair to try and comfort him the slightest bit. "You can take care of it, or we can just sit for awhile until you calm down. I've got a bag of fidgets if you need one, just breathe for me right now Rodney." Now the reasurance gained a firmer tone in fear he might lose his boyfriend to a meltdown. He leaned back against his boyfriend in defeat. There was no going and taking a shower or leaving entirely, when he had gotten his boyfriend so concerned. Rodney looked away and pushed up his glasses. "I'm fine, you don't need to worry yourself over me. You- yeah. What you were doing felt nice. Just- didn't expect that to happen. Disgusting, I know." He shrugged and pushed his glasses up again, which quickly fell lower on his nose if he wouldn't stop staring at the ground. He felt his cheeks begin to heat up, spreading to the tips of his ears and nose. Rodney mouthed another, more vulgar curse word. "I don't think it's disgusting, it's very normal for this to happen. You cant control when you get worked up in this way. It's not your fault." The hand in Rodney's hair went down to gently lift Rodney's head up from the chin, giving Gerry the opportunity to kiss one of the bright red cheeks intending to comfort still, keeping his touch away from Rodney's lower half for now until approved otherwise. "If you're comfortable, I could help you get rid of it though I don't expect you to agree, and that's alright. This is a lot to handle already." Rodney raised an eyebrow weakly, brushing his hand back against Gerry's thigh and resting it there as he turned slightly to face him. He looked rather weak, much different than a few minutes ago. Pitiful, almost- if you would make the mistake of pitying Rodney. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I'm not sure what that entails, but- I guess. I guess so." And he prayed that what he would do wouldn't hurt or put him in a more uncomfortable situation than he already was. Looking at the source of the issue he started simple, since Rodney had turned he made his way to kiss him ever so carefully yet only for a few seconds since he wanted to keep his boyfriend as comfortable as he could. With tiny kisses just like he had done to Rodney's lips his mouth slowly traveled down the freckled neck, a hand resuming on warm inner thighs while the other traced over the small, barely noticeable bulge. "It's just like another massage, so just try to relax and I'll take it slow as I can for you Gingersnap." His tone was loving, soft as he whispered against the lawyers neck to try and comfort him so the poor man didn't give himself a heart attack. [Hey I'm alive.. how surprising ..... fucg] Rodney shifted again so he was more comfortable, pushing up his glasses and keeping a hand over his mouth as he knew his face was burning quite a bright red at this point. The teasing wasn't exactly appreciated, but he was thankful atleast he wasn't going to do anything that would potentially hurt or be uncomfortable. The feeling he had been so curious of a few minutes back gradually built back up with the same ministrations until he really couldn't keep his mouth shut, whimpering in anticipation. [Me too] Gerry hummed contentedly once the Neurosurgeon began to whimper, taking that as a continue to now stop the squeezing of the small thighs; his other hand now could wander up the thin, cold fabric of Rodney's dress shirt to trace the anatomy bit by bit with the hand working on the erection now grinding ever so carefully with his palm to see how Ronnie would react to the New sensations all while muttering soft praise against Rodney's neck. [IM BORED AS FUCK!!! HEY'!! WHATS UP!!!!!] Rodney opened one eye, looking down at where Gerry's hands were all while blushing furiously red. He tensed when his hand began rubbing against the crotch of his pants, seeming to know exactly what he was doing. His legs trembled slightly and his lips parted again with a soft moan that he stifled by biting down and chewing his lower lip for a moment. He felt incredibly awkward, incredibly exposed, more vulnerable than he'd ever been in the presence of another person. "Keep doing that," he managed, subconsciously moving his hips closed to Gerry's hand as he struggled to adjust to how this felt. There was definitive friction that built since this was done through his pants, and his thighs tensed again when the same clench of the nerves in his lower stomach caused a wave of warmth to travel down them. It could've been bearable if he had done this a few times before. [Hi!! I'm not really doing anything except this :>] The moan made Gerald stop momentarily to collect himself, continuing to grind his hand down before starting to nip at Rodney's neck between the soft praise he subconsciously gave. The unoccupied hand slid down to simply rub circles into one of the doctor's hips just feeling them move against his hand had him blushing, when he spoke his voice had deepened considerably. "I can do more if you want, you're doing fantastic." The heat in the room was getting to a point it wasn't the best to bear yet Gerald focused on Rodney. [Spicey ....


End file.
